


Old Souls

by TheYearOfTheWolf



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series, Skinwalkers (2006), Wolves (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Kissing, Multi, Sharing a Bed, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/pseuds/TheYearOfTheWolf
Summary: Although he wanted to just ignore his insomnia and settle back in-between the three of them, he had to admit watching it from a distance was a soothing visual.
Relationships: Santanico Pandemonium | Kisa/Sonja (Skinwalkers)/Varek | Caleb/Connor Slaughter, Santanico Pandemonium | Kisa/Varek | Caleb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Old Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



The room was dark - the only trace of light came from the moon flickering in through the partially closed blinds. Not that it mattered; he saw perfectly fine in the dark, no less than in the daytime.

Hunched over in a chair propped in the corner, Caleb Varek kept his eyes on the jagged machete in his hands. One hand held it firm while the other sharpened the blade to well and beyond a fine point. Every so often, his eyes flickered to the sleeping trio in the bed.

He should still be over there, but even with their sudden and impulsive sexual encounter, sleep eluded him that night. That was ironic, since the slender shape nestled in the middle was usually the one who forced herself to stay awake for as long as she could.

Sonja was partially on her stomach, one arm draped over the chest of the broad and imposing male sleeping on his back. A series of slow, but deep snores emanated from Connor Slaughter’s body, one particular rumble so loud Caleb was amazed it didn’t wake up the other two.

The third sleeper was behind Sonja, spooning her, arms coiled around her (pun fully intended) and her face buried in his lover’s black hair.

Although he wanted to just ignore his insomnia and settle back in-between the three of them, he had to admit watching it from a distance was a soothing visual.

Sparing one more long stare, he went back to focusing on the blade, running the sharpener along the jagged back end. The moonlight caught on the blade, flickering brief patterns across the room. It was stained with blood...and would be stained with more before they were done.

“Why are you still up?”

A slight shift on the bed and the gentle padding of bare feet had alerted Caleb before she spoke, and amber eyes flickered upwards to Kisa, her own eyes a soft reptilian green. “I could ask you the same thing,” the werewolf replied gently, a subtle teasing tone to his rough voice.

The culebra slightly rolled her eyes, crouching down and running her gaze over his work. “Steel against steel has a particular noise that has haunted my sleep for more than a handful of nights, for many reasons,” she replied, her tone quiet, 

Shrugging, Caleb continued sharpening, but slower, quieter. “I couldn’t sleep...usually that’s Sonja’s area of preference, but tonight we finally wore her out.” A soft growl-like chuckle rumbled through him, and even Kisa smiled at the comment, glancing back at Sonja as she slept, undisturbed by Kisa or Caleb’s absences.

“She’s beautiful,” Kisa murmured softly, barely a whisper, and with such fondness that it caught Caleb off-guard. His eyes rose and took in Sonja, hair splayed out over her back and over part of her face, but not enough to hide the look of utter _peace_.

“...she is,” Caleb agreed, before finally setting the machete down on the nightstand. “She would make herself stay up for hours after I slept...she was afraid I would be gone if she woke up those first few years, so she’d stay up and just watch me. Sometimes I’d wake up and find her finally passed out, but holding onto me for dear life.”

There was a shudder in his voice that made Kisa turn back and face him, subtle concern forming. “And yet you still want us to get involved in this madness, to put her in danger-”

“It would be more dangerous to do _nothing_ while Caligula gathers his forces,” Caleb cut her off, his tone harsher than he intended, and he quietly winced when Kisa’s gaze turned harder. “I’m sorry, but...believe me, it would be easier to just run and hide, but I am not that type of person, and neither should you be. You earned reprieve from killing Malvado, but you’re still their queen, their La Diosa who-”

Kisa reached up with a swiftness that caught the alpha werewolf by surprise, covering his mouth with her soft hand. “Please. Don’t. Not tonight,” she replied. In their first encounters, she had reacted with quiet but seething hostility when he referred to her as a queen, but tonight her voice was just so _tired._ “You don’t know me, not truly, and those stories are just that: _stories_. The moment we become myths...our true selves are lost. You are too young to understand that, Caleb Varek...in spite of your old soul.”

She finally pulled her hand back, and then leaned in, pressing her mouth to his in a tender kiss - and also effectively ending any chance of a (albeit playful) argument. “Now please, come back to bed with us...besides, someone should stay awake in the bed to prevent Connor from being greedy with the covers.”

Chuckling at that, Caleb nodded, bowing his head as he stood up. “Yes, your Majesty,” he replied, his voice teasing but also gentle, as was the hiss that tore from Kisa’s throat in response. Nonetheless, the two nuzzled briefly before moving back to the bed.

Caleb slipped in first, on his back and carefully maneuvering himself underneath Sonja, who almost instantly rolled onto him. She let out a soft humming whine in her sleep before burrowing into him, nosing against his chest. Smirking, Kisa slipped onto Caleb’s other side, one hand combing through his hair while the other gently ran across Sonja’s back.

“Sleep well if you can, and if not, keep watch over the night,” she whispered in Caleb’s ear, kissing the lobe before nestling against his shoulder, keeping her eyes on Sonja’s sleeping frame until sleep claimed her once more.

And then Connor, like a clumsy bear, rolled over and nearly on top of Sonja _and_ Caleb, but a subtle shift prevented that at the last minute, and instead Connor’s arm draped over the two other wolves, his snoring having softened in the tussling. 

Caleb took in the three of them, one after other, hands slowly making his way across each of their hair and the skin of their backs, and he glanced out the window, watching the moon as it bathed the bed in light - illuminating this beautiful scene.

“I love you all,” he whispered, too softly for anyone to hear. But despite that, each one subtly scooted closer, as if telling him they knew, and that it was shared among all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an alternate universe version of Universal's failed Dark Universe, where Caligula from Dracula Untold is the power behind Prodigium and is capturing monsters to form an army against the demon who trapped him in the cave. Not everyone is taking this sitting down.


End file.
